


Luna

by Witchly



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Ghoul - Freeform, Feels, Fire Ghoul - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, Nameless ghoul - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchly/pseuds/Witchly
Summary: Alpha accidentally comes across Spirit's journal and becomes curious, only to find out things which would prove most helpful to him.(This also has some pretty heavy stuff near the end, so don't read it if you can't handle it.)[[EDITED]]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add that my OC (Spirit) is a character I created personally (also drawing a lot of inspiration into from myself, kind of like a 2nd version of me, but with a few differences here and there) and not too long ago decided to publish online. Though I doubt you'd want to, if you plan on using him in any kind of piece written, drawn, whatever kinds of fiction and whatnot, please ask first if I'm okay with it. This is a one shot as well! So there'll be no continuation of this. Also, here's a little bit about him if you want to know about him more before reading. 
> 
> He is a homosexual, Latino (Puerto Rican to be specific), he enjoys metal as much as he enjoys salsa. He can be pretty sassy and isn't afraid to fight Alpha if he needs to, or anyone else anyhow. He is rather generous and helpful and he always tries his very best even when things are not looking up in his eyes. He is also quite modest about himself and his abilities, often underestimating himself with most things, as he's insecure. He is a nameless ghoul that often aids Special with things within the church or anyone else, and is also a writer for the band in terms of any news and such, and can take over any of the band members place if something were to happen, kind of like a substitute.  
> Also, his name comes from the elements (if you look at a pentacle, Spirit is at the top, while the rest of the elements are around it and his symbol is pretty much an 'O'). 
> 
> If anything else comes to mind, I'll add it here. But for now, this is just a bit of what he's about. You can ask me anymore if you'd like. Til then, hope you enjoy! ^^

I felt as the equivalent of a flustered school boy. My deepest secrets and feelings no longer seemed to be sacred to what I called my mind. The feeling of even having my thoughts read in the moment actually resonated within me, which only made me sink within a deeper mortification unlike anything one could ever experience. To even possess discomfort for simple thoughts! It was unnerving. I am beyond humiliated by my own fantasies and I let him not even have more than a sentence out. I had refused it! If my heart could beat, it’d be pounding in my chest, with whirling emotions that fill me now, to my most maddening unrest. My skin crawled just recalling his devious nature – he’d do nothing more than jeer me endlessly for such things. To my basic knowledge of him, I figured he was quite amused with my praises of him – even when I often treat him with the complete contrast of what he’s read.

  
Alpha had read through my journal. Though, the blame fell on me for not realizing I left it behind one night after ritual, he still had no right poking his nose where it did not belong. The worst part of this was that the very nature of my being struggled with expression. I was not even satisfactory in such fashions. Instead, I inserted them in songs and in poetry, letters never to be sent, and daily entries. Art were the wings that let me take flight away from a world that held me imprisoned. Reality was never my strong suite. Words were never my forte. I was and still am, extremely awkward, and around him, all I find myself doing is combating, making use of my words in the sharpest form. Perhaps I push away from him as a form of protection, like a shell of crab protecting what sensitivity is inside it. Feigning durability is how I manage, and most often, I find only my shell to break further, and all of my softness comes forth, pouring out. And though I am not fond of admitting it, perhaps, I also fall fearful when I fall in love. Though I am distant, I tend to also cling to what finds me beautiful, especially if I find what finds me beautiful, to be beautiful themselves. And did he find me beautiful? I was unsure. I clung to doubt as I clung to fantasies. A mess of being I am.

I am insecure.

Yet this is not something I have just begun to realize. This is a concept of self I have long been aware of for much time. This is how I am.

However, I digress.

I swallow thickly as I feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. Involuntarily, I could feel myself shudder; both at his presence and his closeness. His intimacy was something I was not too familiar with. My body stiffened as I felt his touch, slender fingers wrapping around my arms, and torso pressing against my back. My eyes only took in what I faced; the night. I pursed my lips, unblinking, overcome by the full moon’s sublimity, and the stars surrounding. For a moment, the anger that I once held against Alpha, had faded, and was replaced with some kind of warmth, indescribable. Chewing on my bottom lip, I slowly leaned back against him, finding comfort within the warmth I knew that radiated from him. And I did not become irritable with the way he chuckled in my ear. What was this? Was I vulnerable to his affections? Or was I simply strong enough to accept what had happened and let go of it?

“Spirit, look at me.”

 

“No.”

The anger had abandoned me at this point. I was perplexed and indecisive, yet simultaneously, was stubborn enough to protest his command, and fall into him all at once. I inhaled sharply and breathed out, hearing him sigh. And despite the emotions and situation at hand, the moment held a sort of serenity to it. It was our own, one could never touch and defile. And though perfection was unrealistic, this moment in specific, was most definitely close, in uncanny imitation, if not it. Feeling his lips graze my ear and trail a path down the side of my neck was more than I could bear. Emitting a shaky breath, my head lolled back against his chest. The most haunting memory of that moment was his voice – oh god, did I quake in my boots, feeling myself loosen my grip of whatever I held onto that hindered me to face him.

 

“Spirit~”

He crooned, lips tracing the shell of my ear, down to the lobe, teeth grazing it gently, instantly making me melt.

 

“You and I know very well this is desired of you… do not deny it.”

“I don’t deny...”

It seemed to have left my lips in a whisper, barely audible. I was reassured he heard, however, when he sent a questioning hum towards my response.

“Then why do you resist me?”

I licked my lips. There was a plentiful amount of replies I could give to that – just one would not suffice with me, and did I dare name every reason? He pressed against me, making me lean against the barrier of balcony. My hands tightened a bit on the railing and heat migrated to my face. It was most difficult forming a complete answer, something in which that would both suffice his curiosity, and my response to sound well informed. The scent of his usual cologne stuck to my senses and intoxicated me. I questioned to myself why I resisted him. Was it possible to hold knowledge of why and yet also not truly have known why?  
So I had confessed what I continuously in character always done and never was fond of admitting.

“I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“You won’t mock me?”

“I couldn’t mock you for something as genuine and raw as your feelings. I may tease you about most things, but this, I respect.”

This statement struck a chord with me.

“Didn’t you read my journal though? You should know why.”

“I would very much prefer to hear it from you.”

“Well, it wouldn’t make a difference, would it? You already know everything there is to know.”

“And while that may be true, I think it would be ethical hearing it from you right now, since we’re speaking… however, if you are not up to pouring out your heart – or rather not being able to, than I won’t push.”

“You’re being rather nice for someone who’s often not.”

I could feel Alpha smirk against my skin due to my comment.

 

“Don’t grow accustomed to it.”

“Of course not.”

Softly, he laughed, pecking my neck sweetly.

“Here is what I have to say… you needn’t close your heart off to me in order to remain strong. That is something you already have within you; strength. I believe if you remain with a lock on your heart all your life in love, then you’ll grow weaker in that belief. If you are hurt, you often believe you’re weak. And I know, as you are, very emotional, it is likely, you often think that, or feel that, rather. But believe me… with each experience in life, whatever it is, will benefit you greatly, and make you stronger, even when you do feel you are your weakest. But you will never know if you don’t let me in… I can’t say I’m perfect, I mean, no one is… but I would never hurt you, or at least on purpose anyhow… perhaps in the bedroom.”

I elbowed his stomach, growing hot, and he only snorted.

“I find you extremely captivating... I could literally make a list all day if I could about the things I admire most of you. And I don’t think there will ever come the day where I won’t find you captivating. Reading your writing… I was intrigued. The passion, the warmth, the beauty of your words… I never knew you felt that way about me… Aha, I was relieved… and amused, most of all, because you’re always such a grump around me. It’s really adorable to me… you’re just so precious, even when you swear your hate towards me. Now, I know the truth~”

This is where his teasing rolled in. Alpha lightly bit down on the same area of my neck, which was my most sensitive, sucking gently. I let out a soft moan, biting at my bottom lip. His fingers massaged their way up to my shoulders, then returned back down, and fell all the way to my hips. At this moment, I contemplated pleasure, the one he was obviously hinting at for us to take part in; the one I had felt in this moment as he gave me such sensual affection. I could not deny how my body ached for him in a million ways, each cell, all silently begging for him. My mind submitted to the once troublesome thoughts of combat. My heart screamed for his, squeezing at his well-spoken words I fell spellbound to. My back arched as he pressed his front against my backside, making me whine out. He was aroused and so was I.

“Will you face me now?”

I felt him pull away from my neck.

 

“Y-yes…”

Once our eyes met again, he pulled me into my bedroom, shutting the balcony doors behind him, and pushed me onto my bed, which was not very far. Our lips met in a passionate lock, moving in sync. It was the same kind of warmth, the same kind of fire, in which set ablaze my heart, sparking life, even when I, myself, was not alive. To kiss him like this, I felt myself in the flames of his affections, of his love, enveloping me whole, burning me from the inside out. My body was a temple he took on and conquered – though not destroyed, but cleansed, with the heat of his fiery emotions. And I embraced it instantly, and him, my fingers kneading his back, traveling up to his lovely hair.  
He pulled away from me briefly, his sea green eyes locking with mine. Slowly but surely, I could feel myself melting under his ardent gaze in every moment that passed. My finger fell to his large ears, something I would taunt him about if he taunted me about something, tugging playfully. I would also give him the nickname Elephant, since his ears were large. This made me laugh at the thought softly, provoking Alpha. He only grunted and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. Struggling against his grip, he only tightened, and I whimpered, especially upon seeing him smile impishly, warning me with his sinister stare. As I let out another whimper, sounding needy, and he leaned down and pecked my lips, only to begin nibbling at my bottom lip, to my chin. Eventually, I could feel him loosen his grasp upon me, and I returned to drawing nonexistent shapes into his back.

Without noticing, or really paying mind, due to being caught up in bliss, I felt his lips brush against the lobe of my ear.

“He was art in every sense of the word – for his name was forged within my heart, the loveliest sound spoken when heard, music to my ears – even when broken in simple parts.”

I gasped.

“Y-you memorized my poetry…”

He hummed in confirmation, though I was not sure myself if it was even a question or statement. It was absolutely baffling to me… I thought he would read through it and that would be all, yet he actually memorized my writing. Any other time I would be furious, however now, I find myself flattered by the gesture.

“I’d give my soul to know, if he’s felt a similar ache within his chest – though not of heartbreak or woe, but of treasured fantasies longed to be reality – how I wish so badly, so madly, to be pulled from this agony.”

It then dawned upon me that this was his way of telling me once more, as if he were reassuring me, that he felt the same, even with my own words. And I realized – that was a first, or rather, more specifically, a first I ever heard him speak so genuinely without teasing me for once. My legs hooked around his waist and my arms draped around his neck, pulling him into heated kiss. Soon, he had pulled away from me, kissing down my throat, enticing me with his affections. I let out a groan as he rolled his hips over mine, unbuttoning my vestment. Gradually, whilst he peppered kisses trailing my chest, he undid my trousers, fingers grazing my length. My head lolled back, along with me emitting a whine. Hearing him hum, I shivered, and arched my back to his hand in which enveloped my shaft through the fabric of my boxers, massaging, awakening the arousal that once was burning in me. Pleasure could not serve its purpose any better than now, now possessing the knowledge of Alpha reciprocating what I felt. Before, I used to question if my existence had anything to it – whether it contributed to anything, or if I simply was here to be here, perhaps if Satan just brought me here simply because he had no other use for me.

Now I have come to the realization that I was not seeing what was really surrounding me. I had always received love from the clergy, especially my brothers, and all the Papas. For a long time, I had searched for a home, and working within the congregation this long, this is a place I find I will remain, a place where I feel accepted and liberated, in a place where I can create art, and feel cherished for who I am. To be Alpha’s is a blessing from Satan, one that I will forever be most grateful for.  
Alpha had eventually stripped me of every garment that could cover my naked flesh. My face flushed and hid within the palms of my hands, not fond of being bare in front of others, other than myself. My body was surely not the best – not weight wise, but with acne scars and other similar things, a part of my insecurities. I was hoping my body did not disgrace his eyes as it did mine sometimes. So I cringed upon feeling his eyes staring holes through me.

“Why are you covering your face? I’m not even naked yet.”

I almost laughed.

“It’s not you… I just, never been so… open in front of someone this way before. I’m kind of embarrassed…”

 

He pulled my hands away from my face, smirking slightly.

“You haven’t anything to worry about… I find you even more desirable seeing you this way…”

Relieved, I nodded in response. He slipped off his own vestments, joining me in my modest nakedness. I felt my cheeks warm at the sight. The Fire Ghoul was so lovely. His body was not muscular, nor extremely thin, nor chiseled, nor was it anything you would expect. He was a bit pudgy, yet it fit him so right, I had dared myself to call it perfection in my eyes, even when I rejected the very existence of the word. He was also pale, and a bit hairy, in contrast to my light brown skin, which I often shaved. Yet nonetheless, he was everything that is divine and beauteous in every imperfection, which to me, I found perfect. I bit my lip, drowning in a wave of sudden eagerness to inform him of how adorable he was to me. Yet I said nothing, but let my hands wander up his sides, bringing him close.

Our bodies moved against each other and I was trapped within a web of bliss. Hips against hips, skin against skin, friction so erotic and sweet, it had to be a sin. His hand fell to my shaft, grasping it, and pumping slowly. Oh, how I ached for his touches to lavish my body, those lovely hands, soft and calloused. And I was not fond of begging, I loathed it. And I was so insecure about the way I let him know how it felt, so I bit my lip, suppressing any moan that tried to escape me. Though I did roll my hips to the sensation, desire burning in me unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. Yet Alpha immediately caught onto what I was trying to do, smirking wickedly to me, grinding against me as his hand pumped faster, his thumb massaging the tip. I gasped and clutched him, nails digging into his back a bit, letting out a throaty groan.

“A-Alpha~”

“Alpha, what?” He crooned.

“P-please –”

“Please what, Spirit?”

His lips inched further down to my length.

“D-don’t tease m-me~”

At this point, I had no choice but to beg, being trapped within agonizing ecstasy. He only sneered in regards to my pleading, his mouth enveloping me whole. A jolt shot down my spine and I whimpered into his ear, clutching at his hair. I could feel his tongue, hot, and wet, draw shapes onto my shaft, flickering over tip, sucking gently, once more making his way up, and taking me in mouth again. Sputtering profanities in Spanish under my breath, I grew more aroused upon hearing him groan, his teeth gently grazing. I grunted slightly, trying to move, yet only fell back onto the bed again, no longer in the strange position I once was in. He proceeded with his sweet torture, and eventually, I could feel myself ready to release.

“A-ahh~”

My grip on his hair released once I did. Looking at him, I could see him look to me with malevolence in his eyes, swallowing cum I had leaked. I could only blush; this was an experience I never thought would ever be, and to have Alpha taste me, was beyond disbelief. I licked my lips, panting softly, placing a hand on his chest. Instantly, I pushed him down, smothering him with kisses, leaving my love bites upon his neck, and down his chest in a trail. Hearing him breathe in sharply in tiny gasps and grunt as I went further down his stomach only made me whine softly to myself, knowing I gave him as much pleasure as he gave me. It was all surreal to me, unexplainable, and sweet. It was sweetest to me that in my mind I could not imagine giving myself to another, other than him, in my fantasies anyhow. He seemed so… adorable the way he glanced up at me, biting his lip in the way he did. Those pretty, light eyes, unforgettable pools of the bluest green.  
I could feel his erection against my thigh and I swallowed thickly, moving down to it. I bit my lip upon seeing him, so open, so… well sized. My lips enveloped the tip, running my tongue across it, and then gone into a sucking motion as I took of him as much as I could into my mouth, soon bobbing my head, moaning softly.

“Oh fuck…Jag vill knulla dig så hårt~”

He growled seductively, tugging at my hair.  
I winced in surprise, proceeding to pleasure him, fingers massaging his inner thighs. My jaw ached at his size, yet I did not complain. I savored his taste, craving more of him. He thrusted into my mouth roughly and I nearly gagged, grasping his hips, and holding them in place to the best of my ability as he made love to my mouth. My body trembled with delight, and I could feel my lower regions becoming heated again. In the next moment, I could taste his precum, and I groaned out for him, soon feeling the release flood my mouth. Immediately after swallowing him, my back hit the bed once again. It seemed as if Alpha did not want me to forget who was in charge here.  
He offered me two digits to my lips and I opened my mouth, sucking on them. Alpha grunted as I let my tongue roam in between them in parting, and he pulled them out.  
“Ready, min älskling~?”

He purred, holding the wet fingers to my entrance.

“Y-yes…”

I chewed on my bottom lip in anticipation.

He slowly thrust them inside, moving at a gentle pace for my comfort. Clinging to him, more whimpers escaped me, yet the pain was soon replaced with blissful gratification.

My legs hooked around his hips and arms around his neck. Once he knew I found the sensation to be sensual, he pulled out his fingers, and pressed his tip against my entrance. He buried his face into my neck, eventually leaving behind more love bites to adorn it. I would have yelled at him at that moment, for it, but remembered our vestments would hide evidence of our sinful night. His tongue ran up my neck, stopping at my chin. He pressed his lips against mine, tilting his head as he deeply kissed me. I kissed back hungrily, fingers running through his hair. He thrust into me with a low growl, biting harshly on my bottom lip.

“Mi Corazon~”

I sang, moving against him.

He bucked his hips against me, going deeper, faster, and harder, holding my wrists above my head with one hand, as he pleasured my shaft with his other.

“Oh!”

I gasped, my body aching from pleasure. He peppered kisses up and down my throat, finding new spots to leave his markings. He groaned and muttered in Swedish things I could not understand in specific, but felt were relevant to how pleased he felt. Moaning out his name, I fell into deeper bliss. We had made music with our voices, singing in ecstasy for one another. Our bodies were tangled and pressed against one another, yearning for friction, for the wholeness we found in each other. No, there was nothing that had made me feel the need to need him – yet, I loved him more than I could comprehend myself.  
Upon reaching climax, he gave his final thrust, beads of sweat racing down our bodies, orgasming in Satan’s name, as well as our own, which we called out to one another. He immediately pulled out, shakily falling onto his back, panting heavily. I too panted, wiping my forehead of the sweat, and fell onto his chest with a light thud. He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through my black curls. I could feel him chastely peck my forehead.

“I love you, Spirit~”

“…I love you too…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said go fuck yourself, asshole.”

“Sure, that was it.”


End file.
